non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon
Dragons are large reptilian creatures that appear in a variety of legends, movies, books, and video games. Overview The general criteria for a draconic creature vary by individual specimens. The typical modern dragons often possess reptilian features, large bat-like wings, extremely tough scales, and the ability to breathe fire. They are usually depicted as powerful beings, wise as they are fierce. In folklore, dragons are giant snakes (or eels in some cases), and are associated with supernatural knowledge and longevity. They are also a staple of the fantasy genre. In Popular Culture Works featuring dragons (or creatures referred to as dragons) include: Comic Strips *''Hagar the Horrible'' *''Ozy and Millie'' *''The Wizard of Id'' Comic Books *''Dragon Ball'' *''InuYasha'' *''Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid'' *''One Piece'' *''Rosario + Vampire'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' Literature *''Beowulf'' *''The Brothers Lionheart'' *''Deltora Quest'' *''Eragon'' *''The Faery Convention'' *''Gate'' series *''The Green Serpent'' *''Harry Potter'' (several species) *''The Hobbit'' *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (several species) *''Jane and the Dragon'' *''Journey to the West'' *''The Last of the Dragons'' *''The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus'' *''The Neverending Story'' (Luckdragon) *''The Reluctant Dragon'' *''A Song of Ice and Fire'' series *''Wizard of Oz'' series Films *''The 7th Voyage of Sinbad'' *''Age of the Dragons'' (White Dragon) *''Bartok the Magnificent'' *''Beyond Sherwood Forest'' (Alina) *''The Black Cauldron'' *''The Christmas Dragon'' (baby dragon) *''Dracano'' (Dragons) *''Dragonheart'' series *''Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real'', a.k.a. Dragon's World or The Last Dragon (several species) *''Dragonslayer'' *''Enchanted'' *''Eragon'' *''Fire and Ice: The Dragon Chronicles'' *''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor'' *''Quest for Camelot'' *''The Railway Dragon'' and The Birthday Dragon (The Railway Dragon) *''Reign of Fire'' (Dragons) *''The Reluctant Dragon'' *''Fantasia 2000'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' (Matches) *''Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword'' (the Green Dragon) *''Shrek'' series *''Mulan'' (Mushu) *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' (Dragon) *''Spirited Away'' *''Wyvern'' (Wyvern) Television *''The 7D'' *''Ace Ventura'' *''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Aladdin'' *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' *''Angel'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Dragon Hunters'' *''Game Of Thrones'' *''Grimm'' (Dämonfeuer) *''Eureeka's Castle'' *''Face Off'' *''Fraggle Rock'' (The Blue Dragon) *''Garfield and Friends'' *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' *''Jane and the Dragon'' *''Lilly the Witch'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''The Lost World'' *''Merlin'' *''The Muppet Show'' (Uncle Deadly) *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Once Upon a Time'' *''DuckTales'' *''Quack Pack'' *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''Petite Princess Yucie'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Snorks'' (Shellshock) *''Sofia the First'' *''Supernatural'' *''Teen Titans'' (Malchior) *''Xiaolin Showdown'' Video Games *''ARK'' (Dragon) *''Breath of Fire'' (Dragon) *''Dark Parables'' *''Dark Souls'' (Dragon) *''Donkey Kong 64'' *''Diddy Kong Racing'' *''DK: Jungle Climber'' *''Dragon's Dogma'' *''Jacksmith'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' series *''Pokémon'' series (several species) *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Spyro the Dragon'' *''Super Mario Land'' *''Super Mario Odyssey'' *''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' *''Super Paper Mario'' *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' *''Wario World'' *''Wario's Woods'' *''Yoshi's Story'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' *''WarCraft'' (Dragon) Tabletop Games *''Dungeons & Dragons'' (Dragons, Wyverns) Music *"Puff the Magic Dragon" Commercials *La Choy 東 (the La Choy Dragon) Gallery Depictions of various dragons. dragon2.jpg dragon3.jpg dragon4.jpg Dragon (Ultima X).jpg|A Dragon from the canceled Ultima X. Hungarian Horntail Firebreath.jpg|A Hungarian Horntail. Jabberwock.jpg|The Jabberwock is a dragon-like entity. Jabborwock MiMP.jpg|A "Jabborwock" from Monster in My Pocket. Falcor.jpg|A Luckdragon, a more dog-like, serpentine variant. Ukrainian Ironbelly.jpg|A Ukranian Ironbelly. Dragon MiMP.jpg|Dragon from Monster in My Pocket Emily_and_the_Dragons_wish_the_Railway_Dragon_a_happy_birthday..png|Emily and the Dragons wish the Railway Dragon a happy birthday. AtTheEarth'sCore-Dragon.jpg|Fire-breathing reptilian beast from At The Earth's Core. DAFMR-PrehistoricDragons.jpeg|Prehistoric Dragons from Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real. DAFMR-MountainDragons.png|Mountain Dragons from Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real. DAFMR-MarineDragon.jpg|Marine Dragon from Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real. DAFMR-ForestDragon.jpg|Forest Dragon from Dragons: A Fantasy Made Real. GreenDragon-ScoobyDoo.jpg|The Green Dragon from Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword. Simon-TheLittleMermaid.jpg|Simon from The Little Mermaid Spyro.png|Spyro from the Spyro series Mushu .jpg|Mushu from Mulan DragonWrathOfCortex.png|Dragon from Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex DragonMarioCartoon.png|The Dragon from The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. Dragon-Shrek-psd32201.png|Dragon from Shrek. Hagar-Dragons.jpg|Dragons in the comic strip Hagar the Horrible. Hagar-Dragons2019.png|''Hagar the Horrible'' Drago_Wario_Woods.jpeg|Drago from Wario Woods Dracano.jpg|Dragon from the movie Dracano. Dragons-GameOfThrones.jpg|Dragon from Game of Thrones Smaug.jpg|Smaug from The Hobbit. GameOfThrones1.jpg|A small dragon on its owner's shoulder, from Game of Thrones Dragons-LillyTheWitch.jpg|Some dragons seen in Lilly the Witch HexeLilli-Hector.jpg|Hector, as seen in the Lilly the Witch movies The Christmas Dragon.png|Baby dragon from The Christmas Dragon Dragonzamasu.png|Dragonzamasu from Super Mario Land Dark Dragon (FF IV PSP).png|Dark Dragon, a boss in Final Fantasy IV ChineseDragon-Garfield.jpg|Chinese Dragon from Garfield and Friends Czar Dragon.png|Czar Dragon from Super Mario RPG SMRPGZombone.jpeg|Zombone from Super Mario RPG Bahamutt.png|Bahamutt from Super Mario RPG Dragon-Hercules.jpg|Dragon from Hercules: The Legendary Journeys Couragegreendragon.png|Asian Lung Dragon from Courage the Cowardly Dog Onaga.png|Onaga from Mortal Kombat: Deception The_hobbit_smaug_01_by_jd1680a-d7c3rc5.jpg|Smaug from The Hobbit (film trilogy) BigBaghdadDanger.jpg|''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' Sir_Drayson_Dragon.jpeg|Sir Drayson Dragon from Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade Dragon_Kremling.png|Dragon Kremling from DK: Jungle Climber Hooktail.png|Hooktail from Paper Mario The Thousand-Year Door Toothless.png|Toothless from How to Train Your Dragon Night Fury.png|Night Fury from How to Train Your Dragon Bewilderbeast_white_hero.jpg|Bewilderbeast from How to Train Your Dragon 2 Bewilderbeast-0.png|Valka's Bewilderbeast from How to Train Your Dragon 2 250.png|Dragon of the Moon from the Marvel Comics 300-2.png|Dracowerepyre from AdventureQuest Dragon-TheLostWorld01.jpg|Dinosaur-like dragon from The Lost World. Dragon-TheLostWorld02.jpg|Dragon from The Lost World breathing fire. LachoyDragon.jpg|The La Choy Dragon. Alina-dragon.jpg|Alina in her dragon form from Beyond Sherwood Forest. Matches.jpg|Matches from Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. Nellie the dragon.jpg|Nelly from Quack Pack Smokey_.png|Smokey from Diddy Kong Racing MnL Dragohoho.png|Dragohoho from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Dogadon.png|Dogadon from Donkey Kong 64 TarzanAtTheEarthsCore.jpg|A draconian beast from Pellucidar. Thipdar.jpg|A Thipdar, another dragon-like species from Pellucidar. SeaDragon-TheLittleMermaid.jpg|A sea dragon from The Little Mermaid. Dragons-QuestForCamelot.jpg|Dragons from Quest for Camelot. Dual Dragons.png|Dual Dragon from Wario World Ruined Dragon.png|Ruined Dragon from Super Mario Odyssey Pischu_the_Gold-Hunting_Dragon.png|Pixiu from DuckTales Dragon Jake and the Never Land Pirates.png|Dragon from Jake and the Never Land Pirates Gobblegut.png|Gobblegut from Super Mario Galaxy 2 Fiery Gobblegut.png|Fiery Gobblegut from Super Mario Galaxy 2 BoneDragonYS.png|Three-headed bone dragon from Yoshi's Story YSGreenDragon.png|Green dragon from Yoshi's Story YSRedDragon.png|Red dragon from Yoshi's Story Gloomtail.png|Gloomtail from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Draggadon.png|Draggadon from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Bonetail.png|Bonetail from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Fracktail.jpg|Fracktail from Super Paper Mario Fantasia2000.jpg|Unicorn, Dragon and Griffin in Fantasia 2000 Dragondd.jpg|Dungeons & Dragons See also *Dragon (ARK) *Dragon (Breath of Fire) *Dragon (Dark Souls) *Dragon (Dungeons & Dragons) *Dragon (Game of Thrones) *Dragon (Reign of Fire) *Dragon (WarCraft) *King Ghidorah (Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack) Category:Sentient Beings Category:Carnivores Category:Dragons Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Eurasian Creatures Category:African Creatures Category:Australian Creatures Category:North American Creatures Category:South American Creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Literary Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Buffy Universe Category:Disney Universes Category:Dragon Ball Universe Category:Dragon's Dogma Universe Category:The Faery Convention Universe Category:Hercules and Xena Universe Category:J. R. R. Tolkien Universe Category:Lilly the Witch Universe Category:My Little Pony Universe Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Universe Category:Syfy Channel Universe Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:The Simpsons Universe Category:Variable Aggressivity Category:Characters Portrayed by Abraham Benrubi Category:Oz Universe Category:Dark Parables Universe Category:Sucker Punch Universe Category:Face Off Universe Category:The Cabin in the Woods Universe Category:Goosebumps Universe Category:Sword Art Online Universe Category:Robot Chicken Universe Category:Family Guy Universe Category:Crash Bandicoot Universe Category:Mortal Kombat Universe Category:Asian Creatures Category:European Creatures Category:Donkey Kong Universe Category:Banjo-Kazooie Universe Category:Shrek Universe Category:Mario Universe Category:DuckTales Universe Category:Reader Rabbit Universe Category:Quack Pack Universe Category:Once Upon A Time Universe Category:Yoshi Universe Category:Wario Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears Universe Category:The 7D Universe Category:Alice in Wonderland Universe Category:Harry Potter Universe Category:Evil Dead Universe Category:Ben 10 Universe Category:The Muppets Universe Category:Vampirina Universe Category:Looney Tunes Universe Category:Fantasia Universe Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Universe Category:The Reluctant Dragon Universe Category:Sofia the First Universe